Sonic's Secret Life
by KawaiixxDiva3
Summary: Everyone thinks Sonic is a hero.. but he's like a completely different hedgehog when no one else is around! CONTAINS SEX.
1. Sonics night out

Sonic had just finished applying his makeup and was off on his way. It was late at night and unlike usual, he was wearing clothes, his girlfriend Amy's clothes to boot. "Man this dress sure is short how does she wear it all the time?" Sonic thought to himself as he tried pulling it down to cover his panty-clad ass. "These panties sure are tight as well" Sonic thought, as the cotton white panties clung to his ass and made his cock bulge through the front. Sonic was nervous as he ran into town, his dress flicking up most of the time. He stopped in an ally where a man who looked to be in his 40's was waiting for him.

"So i see you're here sonic" the old man said, his voice trembling with excitement. "Yeah sorry if im late.." Sonic said, blushing a bit realizing what he was wearing. It wasn't often sonic felt embarrassed but this was definitely a time like that. "Well its okay.. how many rings did you want again? You look stunning." the old man began adjusting his crotch. "W-Whatever you're okay with paying..." "Okay good now come over here, girly." and with that Sonic slowly walked over to the older man and knelt before him, pulling his pants down for him so his 9 inch erect cock sprung out. "Wow its big..." said Sonic as if in a daze as he leant forward and began licking the mans big pink tip. "Ahh that's good" said the man as sonic sucked his cock into his mouth, reaching around to hold the mans ass as he did so he could deepthroat the man, his cock going all the way back and making Sonic gag a bit. Sonic's own cock was hardening in his pants and the man knew it, he began throatfucking Sonic hard making him gag and then "Ahh im cumming bitch!" he said as he poured his thick white seed down Sonic's throat and he did his best to gulp it all down.

Sonic felt ashamed of himself here he was in an ally at this time of night, wearing Amy's clothes with the taste of fresh cum still lingering in his mouth and his own cock standing up hard under his panties. The old man pulled sonic up and pushed him against the wall. "Is that it?" he said, commenting on Sonic's size. He pulled the hedgehogs panties to the side revealing his cock.. only 4 inches. "That's cute, who would think the hero who has saved the world so many times is this small!" he said as he started playing with Sonic's small cock, jerking it inbetween two fingers as he started kissing Sonic, their tongues intertwining, Sonic moaning through the kiss sounding very horny. The man bent Sonic over and stuck 2 fingers up his asshole, fingering sonic as he licked at his little cock that was dangling hard between his legs. "Mmmhh!" Sonic moaned, his ass tightening around the mans fingers and his cock twitching at the feeling of being licked like that. The man took his fingers out of Sonic and bought them to his mouth so Sonic sucked his ass juices off the mans fingers and then suddenly Sonic felt the tip of the man's already hard again penis against his anus.

"Do it please! I need it!" Sonic shouted, pulling his panties down around his knees and spreading his blue ass to reveal his tight little hole. "If you say so slut" the old man said as he thrusted his big cock up Sonic's ass in one stroke. "Oh my god!" Sonic panted, hands now resting against the wall so he didn't fall as the old man pounded his tight hedgehog ass, at first he was doing long slow strokes all the way in to the base of his cock, causing sonic to shoot precum almost nonstop from his own cock. The old man started thrusting harder, shorter strokes. At this point he just wanted to deposit his seed in the hedgehog's ass as he started spanking Sonic as he fucked him asking Sonic if he was really such a slutty bitch who liked this. "Yes, people think im a hero but im really just a slutty bitch hedgehog who likes having his ass pounded!" Sonic yelled, thrusting his hips back against the man's cock. "Here it comes bitch!" the man said as he thrust his cock all the way into Sonic's ass, which tightened down around him as he started releasing his seed inside of him. Sonic could feel the thick white milk filling his ass up, this made Sonic's cock stand up and start shooting out it's own milk, covering the wall and Sonic...erm, Amy's, dress with his own cum.

The old man pulled his cock out of Sonic's ass, Sonic collapsed on the ground, his legs unable to support him after that fucking. The old man threw some rings at Sonic and commented on what a sorry sight this was. He took Sonic's panties off and threw some more rings and said he'd pay extra for them, Sonic just nodded, in a daze.. His dress covered in his own cum, his little cock had become flaccid again and so much cum was leaking from his now gaping ass. The old man pulled up his pants and left laughing "Call me again anytime, bitch."


	2. Rouge's apartment

Sonic finally came to his senses. He awoke to find himself lying in an alley, in a dress, without panties. His asshole was sore and there was a puddle of cum that had leaked out of it. Sonic sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." he reached down under his red dress and began giving his flaccid cock a little jerk, despite what he was saying Sonic really did enjoy this kind of thing. "Well I've still got somewhere else to be" Sonic said as he released his little cock and stood to his feet, a bit wobbly at first but his balance came to him naturally. He still had another appointment tonight, so Sonic zoomed off to his next location.

He arrived at a large apartment building. He always felt weird coming to these sorts of places like this. When he can run around freely and no one can see how he is dressed he isn't bothered, but running up the stairs of a building like this is impossible at those speeds. He sucked it up and opened the door, heading towards floor 4 to meet his next client. As he was walking up the stairs a man and his young son began to follow to reach their apartment on the third floor. Sonic was embarassed, since he was above them he was sure they could clearly see up his dress. The man sent his son ahead of him and walked up to Sonic, giving him a good spank on hiss ass. "If you ever need anything, I'm in room 34 baby." Sonic yelped at the mans hand on his bare ass as the man walked forward to his kid and went through the third floor door. "34? I'll have to remember that" Sonic thought as he finally reached his destination. Room 42.

Sonic knocked on the door. A few moments later it crept open. "Well hey there you." a seductive voice said from inside. Inside the apartment was none other then Rouge the bat, wearing nothing but a blue lace thong and bra, her dark pink nipples almost poking out of her bra with her large boobs overflowing and her thong showing off her sexy hips. "Mmh, I was expecting you. Let's go hon." Rouge said taking Sonic's hand and pulling him into her apartment, Sonic looked down at her ass... Not only did this bat have a big set of hooters but her ass was something to brag about too! Sonic felt his cock stiffening under his dress. Rouge was one of Sonic's only friends who knew about this side of him. Rouge led him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. "Ohh, Looks like you already had some fun. Naughty boy." Rouge said, looking down at Sonic's hard 4 inch cock. She lent down and started stroking him and Sonic started moaning. She sucked his balls into her mouth as she jerked his little stick, her pussy beginning to moisten under her thong. She licked her way from his balls up to his head and sucked his cock into her mouth. "Mmmf!" Sonic arched back and moaned like a girl as his bat friend sucked on his cock. It felt nice to have someone actually servicing him like this, although he knew it likely wouldn't go further then oral for him. Rouge continued bobbing her head up and down on his cock and rubbing his balls at the same time, she felt his balls tighten and knew what was coming. She sucked him down hard as Sonic thrusted his hips forward and let out his second load of the night into the Bat's mouth. "Fuuuck!" said Sonic as Rouge took her head from Sonic's cock, her mouth still filled with his tasty cum. She came up and kissed him, snowballing with him so he could taste his own dirty cockmilk. Sonic gulped his own cum down while his tongue played with the bats. His hand was led down to her panty-covered snatch as he rubbed it through her panties.

After rubbing her snatch for a bit Rouge stripped out of her underwear, showing off her sexy, curvy, bat body in all of its glory. Sonic's cock began to harden again as he saw her. Her huge jiggling tits and completely hairless bat pussy, despite how much sex she'd had it looked like it hadn't been used at all. She spread her pussy lips and told Sonic to come eat up. Sonic crawled over to her and started licking at her juicy pink folds. "Ohh that's it baby, lick me good!" she exclaimed as Sonic happily lapped up her juices. Rouge held his head close up to her pussy so he almost couldn't breath, but he kept lapping her up as she commanded, his cock coming back to full life and standing hard again, causing his dress to poke up. "What a bad boy!" Rouge pushed Sonic down again and spread his legs open wide. This was an extremely embarrassing site for Sonic, lying there in Amy's dress with his legs open like this and his little cock sticking up. Rouge once again took his cock in her hand and this time lent down and started licking his asshole. Sonic was moaning again, he loved the feeling of having a tongue up his ass. Rouge kept on tonguefucking his ass and stroking his cock, but stopped before he could cum. After all, it was time for the main event of the night.

Rouge left the room and returned wearing a rather large strapon. It was a good 12 inches long and 3 inches thick. This was Sonic's absolute favorite. He'd taken a lot of cocks, real and fake, but this was by far the biggest. Rouge walked over and asked Sonic if he was ready. "Yes" he said. "Now now, it doesn't sound like you really want it" Rouge teased. Sonic was a little pissed that she was doing this, but he knew what he had to do. "Please, Miss. Rouge, fuck my tight hedgehog asshole with that big slutty bat cock of yours!" Before he could even finish he felt the large strapon cock enter his ass as he let out a scream from the thick three inches spreading his hole open wide. "Oh fuck yes!" Rouge said, the strapon being double ended so a smaller rubber cock was penetrating her own pussy as she pounded away at the slutty Sonic's asshole. Sonic put a hand on his head as he arched back and moaned. Rouge continued thrusting her big strapon into his ass and grabbed his cock and started pulling on it hard. This wasn't really a handjob, she was literally just pulling it around, this would normally hurt a lot but Sonic was so lost in pleasure he couldn't feel the pain, only the immense feeling of pleasure he was feeling from his ass and now from having his cock tortured like this. "Mm, you little fucking bitch.. You're gonna make me cum!" Rouge said as she started thrusting harder and harder, the strapon felt like it was almost reaching Sonic's stomach it was so big. He moaned "Harder, please harder!" Which just made Rouge go harder on him at this point Sonic moaned out loud and began shooting his third milk-shot for the night, releasing not as much cum this time but still enough to cover Rouge's hand. "Mmm, aren't you a little slut?" She said. "Cumming before me.. have you no manners!" she took the big cock from his ass and unstrapped it, throwing it to the side as she sat on his face, making him lick her pussy. Sonic kept licking her as his cock was now flaccid. He just wanted to go home now, honestly. Rouge grinded her hips against the hedgehogs face until she started squirting her juices all over him "Ohh yes Sonic, I'm cumming! I'm gonna cover your face with my juices! Mm!" she moaned as she came on his face.

After that intense session Rouge got up and went to have a shower. "Make sure you're gone before I'm out. Oh, right. Here." she threw a pile of rings at him. "See you next time, Sonic the bitchhog. Oh and next time will be soon, don't you worry baby." Sonic struggled to stand up, his ass was gaping and sore which made it hard to run, but he managed to make it home for the night. He took Amy's dress off and collapsed onto his bed. He wanted to shower but had no energy left. He just fell asleep like that, wondering what tomorrow might have in-store for him.


	3. The nightclub Part 1

Sonic was waiting in a crowded nightclub. He had received a client who told him to wait here. Sonic was wearing a purple boob-tube covering his chest, a matching mini-skirt with a black lace thong underneath, along with thigh high black boots. He had bright red lipstick on and heavy makeup. He was feeling very embarrassed, it wasn't often he was out in public like this. He hoped no one would recognize him as he sat there, legs tightly crossed waiting for his client.

A few minutes later the Blue hedgehog's client showed up. He was a young man that appeared to be in his 20's and with him was his younger brother, who had recently became legal. They were both quite attractive as they approached Sonic. "Hey, hedgehog." the older one said, his brother nervously standing behind him. "Ohh, hey boys." Sonic said, standing up. Both men looked him up and down, checking him out well. "Damn, you sure dressed up tonight baby." "Thanks, since I'd be out like this I figured I should try." Sonic winked. The man took Sonic's hand and led him to the mens restroom, tipping the bouncer outside not to let anyone else inside until they were done.

They entered the toilets and Sonic promptly got on his knees before the two men, his legs now loosely open instead of being shut tight. "You're gonna love this, little bro." The older brother said, as he pulled his cock out from his pants, decently sized at 7 inches and circumcised. Sonic grinned and took the meat in his hand immediatly, jerking it off. The man moaned as he told his brother to join in, his brother said he just wanted to watch for now as he was nervous and a virgin. Sonic smirked and thought to himself he'd put on a show for this virgin that he'd never forget.

Sonic reached up under his top and began tweaking his nipples as he took the mans cock into his mouth, making loud slurping noises as he did so. "Ohh, fuck. You really are good at this, baby." The guy said, putting a hand on Sonic's head as Sonic bobbed his mouth back and forth over the mans cock. Sonic poked his ass up in the air so the brother behind him could see up his skirt, his ass cheeks spreading with each movement he made, showing Sonic's tight asshole around the thin thong material. Also noticeable was a small bulge inbetween Sonic's panties and an increasing wetspot, Sonic's little cock was growing hard and oozing precum like crazy as he sucked this big cock. Sonic took the cock from his mouth and jerked and licked at it. "Hey, you ready yet man? This is so fucking goood!" the main exclaimed to his younger brother. Sonic just grinned at the younger brother, who now had a clear tent in his pants.

Sonic turned and crawled over to the younger brother. "Don't worry baby, it won't hurt." The blue hedgehog said, as he began rubbing the younger brothers crotch through his pants. The younger brother shuddered at the feeling. His older brother came up behind sonic and pulled his panties down around Sonic's knees before slipping out of his own pants, then spreading Sonic's cheeks and stuffing his cock up the hero's asshole. "Ahhn~!" Sonic moaned loudly as the big cock thrust his anus open. The younger brother was astonished. He could see Sonic's little hard cock standing up under his tight miniskirt. "He really is a guy, huh..." he thought, as he'd never even considered sex with a man. Sonic pulled the younger brothers cock out while the older brother roughly sodomized his anus.

His cock was a bit different from his brothers, it was only about 6 inches but a good 2.5 inches thick and was uncut, with quite a decent amount of foreskin. Sonic loved foreskin. Sonic pinched at the mans foreskin as he moaned before sucking his cock into his mouth, sucking back and forth giving him his first blowjob. He moaned when Sonic poked his tongue inside his foreskin and started tickling his cockhead with it, then Sonic pulled back and tugged the mans foreskin inbetween his teeth. The older brother pulled out and Sonic lay back on the floor. The older brother led his younger brother to Sonic's ass and took his younger brothers hard cock in his hand, jerking it a little as he rubbed it against Sonics asshole. He gave his younger brothers cock one last jerk and told him to have fun, letting go and moving up to Sonic's face, poking his cheek with his cock. Sonic giggled and opened his mouth, sucking his cock again. The younger brother finally rammed his virgin cock into Sonic's ass. It felt amazing for him and he moaned like crazy, feeling Sonic's tight asshole clamping around him.

The three moaned as they eventually came, the younger brother in Sonic's ass and the older in his mouth, with Sonic dirtying his skirt with his cum. The brothers swapped places and fucked Sonic more, Sonic panting and moaning as he had his ass violated again and again by them. The brothers stood over Sonic after fucking more a few more times and jerked each other off, moaning as they came on Sonic one last time. Sonic was exhausted and could barely move, his legs limp and spread, his asshole gaping and leaking cum, his body covered in sweat and cum. They said they'd pay Sonic later since he didn't seem to be in the right state right now and left him lying there. They told the bouncer it was okay to let others in. A few guys who needed to use the toilet then entered, only to find the blue hedgehog lying there in that state. A few of the guys grinned to each other and started rubbing their cocks through their pants.


End file.
